Alone
by deeplyshallow
Summary: She smiled sardonically... it only made her seem more attractive to his lonely eyes, "Who else would want me?" she asked, gesturing to her unusual form.


**So, um, you know those days when you've stayed up until three for two nights in a row to do homework but got ever-so-slightly distracted by the internet. So you're like 'I'm going to go to bed early tonight' on the third night. So once you've done the last bits of your homework (which takes you until 11:30 because the internet was distracting again so you started at 10) you're like 'well it's not as early as I was hoping but I should catch up on a bit of sleep this way' and then once you're in bed you get struck with an idea for a fic and you know you have to write it now otherwise you'll forget it. **

**...tell me you've all had days like this too. **

**So yeah, long story short I was up until 12:30 last night writing this thing.**

**I will freely admit this story is weird, it's also meant to be confusing at first, but really that's what comes out of me when I have this little sleep.**

* * *

It was wrong, oh so very wrong. He had a girlfriend for starters but, for the moment, even that was the least of his issues. If he ever so much as laid a hand on her he was sure he would be murdered. He would be murdered slowly, torturously and painfully in a way that almost certainly result in castration and having to eat the bits chopped off and then having a certain green woman cut out his entrails and hang him with them.

But still, as he saw her in the light that shone through the green tinted windows into the dim bar, he could not help seeing the stunning features he had never noticed on the sad girl in the corner before.

The silky dark hair running down her back, the thin face with the ever so slightly (in the most perfect of ways) hooked nose, the dark eyes that could flash with both anger and mirth over the course of an instant. The features he had not seen in months.

How could he possibly resist going over to her?

"...Hello."

She looked up at him, "Good evening master Fiyero."

He shot her one of the heart breaking grins, "Just Fiyero, please."

The dark eyes lit up at the smile in a way that such eyes had never reacted to his charms before; the block of ice that had frozen over his heart for months thawed just a fraction.

"Thank you... Fiyero," she responded, even managing a little giggle, although she still looked sad. Almost instinctively he wanted to comfort her.

"How come you're alone?"

The sadness returned to her face in full as she nodded bitterly towards her date who was trying, rather pathetically, to chat up his own date near the bar.

He was surprised to find himself angry, if only for her sake, "You deserve better than him."

She smiled sardonically, in a way that reminded him disturbingly of another strong young woman, it only made her seem more attractive to his lonely eyes, "Who else would want me?" she asked gesturing to her unusual form.

He was not sure what had happened but the next moment he found himself telling this girl that he had barely known even existed before things he had never even thought about, but the moment he said them he knew they were honest, "I don't see who wouldn't like you, you're a beautiful, charming, sweet young lady. If someone can't see past a small defect that you can't help then you're too good for them anyway."

She smiled at him sadly, seemingly understanding his own feelings better than he did himself, "You really miss her don't you?"

He could only nod, "and you?"

She sighed, "Of course I do. However little I appreciated her when she was here she was someone who was always there for me, who would always come back to me – whatever I did, who always loved me – no matter how unlovable I am and now she's left and father too. I've never been so alone."

He knelt down to her level, embracing her, "You're not alone, or at least I am too, but we're here, together, now." and without really meaning to, before thinking of any of the consequences, he kissed her.

The both did not realise how much they needed it until it was happening. For him it was not quite the lips he was seeking, but for now they were close enough. Although at first she had been shocked at his brisk, improper, action after a moment she relaxed. A desperate need for anything that could be classed as something like love – or at least something that wasn't indifference or hatred – overtook her.

After they broke apart she looked around to assure herself that both their dates were otherwise occupied before asking him, "Shall we go to your dorm?"

He nodded, needing this as much as her, and silently led her out the room.

It was never going to last, they'd known that even then. He already had conflicting loyalties between two girls – he did not need to add another to the equation – and her own religious beliefs, that she forced herself to forget about for this one lonely night, would pervert her from allowing herself to even think about such an affair.

Nor would this night change anything; he would still end up giving up everything – even his humanity – for the missing girl. She would still end up bitter at all who had left her, possessive, wicked even and murdered because of his own impulsive actions.

But as that one unspoken of night passed they liked to think they'd helped heal each other's wounds, just a little.

Even if they were left just as heartbroken in the morning.

* * *

…**Don't even ask why Fiyero always becomes a man whore in my fics. I don't plan it. It just happens.**


End file.
